


Worlds Collide

by theaterkid821



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: One day one universe, the next day another. Different friends, different people, different schools, different boyfriends. But which one is the real world?





	1. Part 1

One day in New Jersey, the next in Minnesota. Each day it alternates. It’s almost like a dream… but which one is reality? Which one is right?

You wake up in your comfy bed, not wanting to move. But you knew that if you didn’t get up, your mom would drag you out of bed herself. So, you get out of bed begrudgingly.

Your day was average in every way of the word. When the final bell rang, you saw Christine already waiting for you outside. You smile and give her a wave. She runs up and hugs you. It was sudden, but you honestly expected nothing less form her.

“and what was that for?”  
“Jeremy’s at his locker. You should go talk to him”

“Oh… right…” she knew you had a crush on Jeremy… actually everyone did except him. They were all egging you on to ask him out, but you kept refusing, saying that he didn’t feel for you the way you felt about him. No matter what they said, you weren’t going to budge on this.

Before you could even say anything to her, Michael crept up behind you and said, “yeah, he’s totally into you.” you jump at his words.

“Michael, you scared the shit out of me. And no, he doesn’t. he’s never shown any interest in me at all. I’d just make a fool out of myself.”  
Both of them refused to listen to you and practically shoved you closer to his locker. You give him a weak smile, “Hey Jer.”  
“Oh, hey (Y/N), how’s it going?”  
“Good, good…” and the awkward silence hit.

“So…”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe do you wanna come to my place after school?”

Your face lit up like it was the 4th of July. “I’d love to.”

He smiles as well, “great.”

You could hear your friends cheering behind you. some of them were clapping while others were chanting “kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” you both blush, shrug, and comply to their shouts, pressing your lips to his in a spectacular kiss.

. . .

The brisk Minnesota air around you chilled you to the bone. You were waiting for your friends outside of the school for a big movie night. The first person you saw leave the school was your all-time crush, Connor Murphy. He looked as gorgeous as ever. The only problem was; he was your best friend’s brother. You loved Zoe with all your heart, but Connor Murphy… was he something else.

He walked by you, not noticing you at all. You sigh softly, and get into your car, waiting to pick up your friends.

The Murphy’s house was always the place for your gatherings due to its size. It was the largest house on the block and had enough space for all of you in the den alone. It was later into your movie marathon and Connor was getting a little angsty with his commentary. It was a romantic comedy, so it was expected for him to be a bit finnicky. Eventually, he just got up and left. You get up, “I’ll go see if he’s okay.” Everyone nods and ignores you as you go up the stairs to check on him.

When you get upstairs, you see him pacing the kitchen, murmuring to himself.

“Con?” he looks up, almost in desperation.

“(Y/N) … please help me”  
“Help you with what?” he looked to you as if he was pleading. All you want to do is take him in your arms and calm him down. But you couldn’t, since he didn’t know how you felt.

“I can’t… I don’t… I can’t do this anymore…”

You lost all your logical reasoning and hug him tightly. He cries into your shoulder and you rub his back, trying to soothe him. “it’s okay… it’s gonna be okay…”

After a few moments, he calms down and looks up at you, “thank you (Y/N), I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

You were now painfully aware of how close your lips were to his. “I-it’s fine… I did what anyone would do”

“(Y/N) … Zoe can’t know about this.” he looks into your eyes with sincerity. “I can’t live with you just as a friend anymore… I need you as more…”

“Connor…” you tear up slightly at his words. You never imagined that he could feel the same way as you. You lean your face closer to his and press against his soft, sweet lips. His hand softly traces up your spine and lands in the crook of your neck to deepen it.

. . .

The only way to find which was real was to take the potion you were given so long ago. The one that caused this in the first place. But could you do it? Could you let go of either of them?


	2. Part 2

The only way to get rid of this was to find the serum on both sides. One person held it and you had to find it. that was the only way you could escape this.

That morning you wake up with a smile on your face. It was Saturday. That meant your date with Jeremy. On your way out, your parents stopped you, “what do you need?”  
“Sweetie, just look for Michael, okay? He has something for you. To take care of the… you know.” your parents knew about the ordeal, but never thought anything of it. You nod and go to where you were going to meet Jeremy. He gives you a tight hug. You smile and look up at him awkwardly, but eventually lean in for a quick kiss. He smiles and blushes as he sits down across from you in the café.

“Hey, were you okay yesterday?”  
“Hm? Why do you ask?” yesterday you were living in Minnesota again. The thing was, no one ever asked you about the prior day, so you never really knew what happened.

“You just weren’t there… come to think of it… you weren’t there on Wednesday or Monday. Why was that?”

“Oh um…” how do you explain this to him without sounding crazy. How are you supposed to tell him that there is a possibility that he isn’t real? How can you tell him he could merely be a figment of your imagination?

. . .

“(Y/N), what a surprise. What can I do for you?” Jared said sarcastically.

“You know why I’m here. You have something I need.”  
“You mean this?” he hands up a small vial. “I was wondering when you were gonna come for it.”  
“Yeah, yeah. I get it. Can I have it now?”  
“Sure, you can have it.”  
“Thank you!” you run towards him but he raises it above you.

“On one condition though.”  
“What’s that.”  
“You have to tell Connor. What this is for.”

“Are you crazy? Do you even know what it’s for?

“Yes.”

“And you’re okay with it?”  
“I mean, if I’m a dream then yes, it’s annoying but I’ve made my peace with it.”

“Fine. how the hell do I explain it to him?”

“That is for you to decide.” He hands you the vial

. . .

Jeremy hadn’t talked to you in a few days. After you told him, he walked off. You get the vial from Michael but he tells you that you shouldn’t do it until you solve things with Jeremy. After school, you see him standing by himself. He looks towards you, “hey…”  
“Hey…” you stand next to him

There was an awkward silence between you two, “So… when is the thing supposed to happen?”  
“Tonight”  
“Oh… and do you know whether this life or the other is real?”  
“No… Jeremy…”  
“Hm?”

“Please… if this is the end, this can’t be the way I end things with you. I don’t want my last memory of you to be us fighting…”  
“Then what do you want it to be?”  
“I’d ideally want it to be falling asleep in the arms of the man I love.”

He smiles softly, letting the wall between you break. “I think I can do that.” He hugs you tightly.

. . .

Tonight was it. it could be the last time you ever see Connor Murphy again. You hold the vial cautiously in your hands. Connor was behind you, trying to be strong. You open the bottle and drink the liquid inside.

“(Y/N)?”

“Yeah?”  
“What happens if… what happens if this isn’t real? What happens if this is a dream.”

You stroke his cheek, “then our relationship will be over… but believe me. There is no way I would ever forget anyone as handsome and amazing as you Connor.”

He leans into your hand and smiles weakly. “you should move on though. it’s of no use to mourn for me.”

“Con, I promise, I’ll be okay.” You curl into him and smile as you feel his arms wrap around you. Then the calming sound of his heartbeat helped you drift off to sleep.

. . .

You wake up in your soft bed. It was Saturday and it was snowing outside. You smile as you feel those familiar arms around you, although you still weren’t sure which one it was. You turn around cautiously, so as not to disturb him, and see-


	3. Part 3A

You wake up in your soft bed. It was Saturday and it was snowing outside. You smile as you feel those familiar arms around you, although you still weren’t sure which one it was. You turn around cautiously, so as not to disturb him, and see-

Jeremy sound asleep. You smile softly, he looked so peaceful asleep. So this was where reality was. So this was where you were supposed to be. He groans softly and smiles at you, but in a bit of shock. “morning. Wait… does this mean… that we’re… this means that I…”

You giggle and nod, “yeah. That’s what it means.” You nuzzle your face into his chest as his hands play with your very messy hair. He smiles and kisses your forehead. “I love you”  
“I love you too”

. . .

It was your last day in your house before you moved on to college. You were taking one last look around your room. Almost everything was cleaned out except a few items. You look on your desk and see a sparkling thing. You walk over and see the vial you drank from last year. You pick it up and look at it. It was still gleaming like the day you got it from Michael. You still remember Connor and the way he made you feel.

Jeremy comes behind you and hugs you from behind you. You giggle a little as he kisses your cheek. “you ready to go?” you nod and get into the car with him. You and him were going to the same college and decided to share an apartment.

“Do you miss it?”  
“Miss what?” you were focused on the road, you almost missed his question.

“The other side, or whatever you wanna call it. do you miss it?”

“I miss some people from it. I miss my friends… I also miss the scenery up there. It was nice to be around so many trees.”  
“Hey! New Jersey has trees!”  
“Not as many as Minnesota” you giggle, “but still, I miss it sometimes but that doesn’t mean I’m not happy where I am.” He smiles at that answer.

. . .

You were on your phone just scrolling through Tumblr. You had all your work done for your classes and finally had some time to relax. As you were scrolling, you began to see a pattern; so many of the blogs you follow were talking about this new musical; Dear Evan Hansen. “That’s strange… I remember Evan… he was one of my friends… it can’t be…” you quickly google it and see everything. It was the same people from the other world. And there he was… Connor Murphy. Honestly, you weren’t surprised by the plot of the play. Knowing all of them, you knew Evan liked Zoe, and that Connor was at a bad place in his life both mentally and with his parents. But, now that he was there. On Broadway. At least he’d be a part of your life now. Maybe, somewhere, he’s watching you from the dream world and hopefully happy.


	4. Part 3B

You wake up in your soft bed. It was Saturday and it was snowing outside. You smile as you feel those familiar arms around you, although you still weren’t sure which one it was. You turn around cautiously, so as not to disturb him, and see Connor smiling softly and staring at you. You duck your head down and he chuckles, “sorry, you were cute asleep.” You smile and kiss his cheek, “it’s okay.”

“Does this mean you’ll be coming to school every day?”  
“Does this mean you’ll come to school?”  
“If you’re there, then yes.”

You smile, “I’m surprised you’re not in more shock.”

“I’ve been up for an hour or so, so I’ve made my peace with it.”

You smile, “great.”

. . .

It’s been quite a few years since that day. Since then, all of your friends had become obsessed with this book and play, Be More Chill. You read it, loved it, and made sure Connor loved it too; but you loved it for different reasons. When reading it, it brought you back to the dream world you lived in every other day. You remembered Jeremy, the way his soft hair felt in your hands, it all felt so real.

Connor had texted you saying he has a surprise for you. you race to your apartment and open the door, “I’m here tell me what it is! You know I hate surprises”

He chuckles, “Close your eyes.”

“keeping me in suspense till the bitter end, aren’t you?”

He nods. You huff and do as he says. He puts what feels like a small rectangular piece of paper in your hand. “okay, open”

You open your eyes and see two tickets in your hand. The title of the show reads “Be More Chill” your eyes light up and you hug him tightly, “Oh thank you thank you thank you!”

He chuckles and rubs your back, “no problem dear. No problem”

. . .

You watched the show in adoration. It was as amazing as you had pictured. Once in the car, Connor asked you, “was that where it was?”  
“I’m sorry?”

“Was that where you were in the other place you told me about?”

That was a weird question, but it had to come out sometime. “Yeah. It was…”

“What was it like to know them?”  
“I mean, it’s the same as moving away from somewhere and not being able to talk to them. You watch them from a distance. I miss them, yes, but this suffices. Well enough.”

He smiles, “well, I’m glad you’re able to see them.”  
“I mean, it’s a little detached but essentially yes.” You giggle.

Yes, you may not be able to talk to them anymore, but this was enough to have them in your life.


End file.
